Joey's Dog Days
by xLittleFoolx
Summary: Joey returns to his beloved dog costume to work for Seto Kaiba.  I don't anything. Kazuki Takahashi does.


**Joey's Dog Days**

"And finally, Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his remaining life points directly!" Kaiba commanded. Joey fell under the force of the attack and lay on the ground in defeat. Kaiba smiled cockily and said, "Now, how shall I punish you, Wheeler?"

Duke called out from the sidelines, "Make him your dog servant! I bet he still has the costume somewhere!" The rest of the gang smothered Duke and yelled at him for helping the enemy against their friend.

"For the last time, _I am not a furry!_" Joey said, standing up to face Kaiba, who had moved closer since the end of the duel.

"I never said you were. Though denying it so heavily leads me to believe that you are, in fact, a furry," said Kaiba, handing him the dog suit from Joey's dog days under Duke. Joey cringed, but grabbed it. A duel was a duel and he had lost, time to deal with the consequences.

After Joey had pulled it on, Kaiba tried a few basic commands to humiliate Joey in front of his friends. "Sit, pup." Joey tried to ignore him by crossing his arms and turning his head away. "I said, sit. Do you know what happens to bad dogs?" Kaiba leaned in and whispered, "They get whipped."

Upon hearing this, Joey sat. His friends looked uncomfortable as they left Joey to the whims of Seto Kaiba.

"Mokuba. You know how you've always wanted a dog? Well, I got you one." Kaiba announced as he walked into Mokuba's play room. Mokuba face lit up and he said, "Really, Seto? That's so cool!" he ran over to Kaiba and hugged him. Kaiba looked a little surprised as he was assaulted by brotherly love. "That's enough of that, Moki. If you go to your room, then I'll bring him to you and you can name him."

Mokuba ran off to his room and Kaiba went back to the duel arena to fetch Joey. He found him pacing back and forth, talking on a phone. He overheard Joey saying, "Nah, I'm sorry Serenity, I'm not gonna be able to make dinner tonight. That bastard Kaiba has me workin' for 'im. No, I lost a duel…"

Kaiba decided that his pooch had taken enough personal time and told him so. "Wrap it up, pup. It's time for your first job as my dog."

Joey hung up the phone and looked nervously at his new master. "I warned ya, Kaiba, I am _not_ a furry! So no funny stuff, cause I don't go for it."

"You're seriously a furry, aren't you? Your constant denial is getting irritating. But that's not what you're going to do," Kaiba said. Joey let out a breath. "You're going to play with Mokuba for a while. Do whatever he commands you to without hesitation." Joey nodded obediently, relieved that it was only Mokuba he'd have to listen to.

Kaiba guessed what he was thinking and said, "Don't think this means you are no longer my slave, pup. I'll be by to collect you later tonight." Joey gulped but walked off to play with Mokuba.

At around 7 o' clock, Kaiba knocked on the door to Mokuba's play room. He walked in and saw Mokuba and Joey asleep on the floor, toys strewn about. In a rare moment, Seto smiled at his little brother. Then the moment was over and he slipped quietly over to Joey, still in the dog costume. He was muttering something in his sleep.

"Yes, do it again, Seto. Oh, yes, right there. Now pull on my fluffy ears and I'll howl for ya…" Joey was grinning in his sleep and hugging the pillow inappropriately. Kaiba nearly threw up and said, "I knew he was a furry" before kicking him awake.

"I'm not a furry!" he said quickly as he woke up. "Oh, it's just you. What time is it?"

"It's time for you to serve me, pup. You're leisurely slave time is over. Go make dinner now and I expect it to be served no later than 7:45." Joey ran off to attempt to make dinner and Kaiba left to try and clear his mind of Joey and his furry fetish.

Joey sat obediently next to Kaiba's trone-like chair, awaiting further orders. He had barely managed to get dinner ready by 7:45. Luckily, the kitchen staff had taken pity on him and cooked some gourmet food.

"Pup?" Kaiba said, looking down at Joey. Joey looked up ans said, "Yes, masta'?"

"After you help Mokuba into bed, we will discuss where you are to sleep while you are my slave," said Kaiba. Joey gulped.

During Mokuba's bath, Joey tried to get a feel for where he would be sleeping by asking Mokuba questions. "Hey Moki? Do you know where your big bro will put me?"

Moki looked up from the mountain of bath bubbles and said, "I don't know. He might let you sleep in my room. But usually he has guests sleep in his room so they can have emergency conferences in the middle of the night if one of them has an idea."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," said Joey. Moki finished his bath and went to bed. Joey closed the door and turned. He was face-to-face with Kaiba.

"There you are, pup. Now there are two options for your sleeping quarters: my bed or the dungeon," Kaiba said. Joey thought about it and said, "So pretty much I get to choose between safe sex or S&M rape?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Kaiba. "Now make your choice, pup."

"_Je choisis ton lit_," said Joey, casting his eyes down.

"Are you sure? Your apparent M would pair beautifully with my obvious S," said Kaiba, pushing Joey against the wall.

"Seto? What are you doing to Joey?" said Moki, peeking behind the door.

"Moki! Hem, it's nothing, go back to bed," said Kaiba, careful only to turn his head towards the door. Joey smiled reassuringly and Moki went back to bed.

"Then my bedroom it is," said Kaiba, leading Joey away.

Joey was preparing breakfast the next morning when Moki found him. He watched Joey flip a hew pancakes before speaking. "Joey? Why are you standing so awkwardly?"

Joey looked up from the skillet and answered, "Whattaya talkin' about, Moki?" Joey _was_ standing awkwardly, but he didn't think Kaiba would take kindly to Moki finding about their "activities" last night. Joey's ass still ached…but he shook his head to clear his thoughts and instead focused on the present.

After cooking the eggs and sausage, Joey let the wait staff take over. He plopped down into a chair that was out of the way and let his eyes fall closed. He sighed in contentment and stretched his arms out. His furry paws touched the cabinets on either side of him.

"What are you doing, pup?"

Joey's eyes snapped open and he saw Kaiba standing in front of his hiding spot. Kaiba's crotch was at eye level and Joey tried very hard to ignore it as he said, "Yes, masta Seto? Whattaya need?"

"I don't like that dog costume, it's unappealing," said Seto, noticing Joey's attempt to look away from his package. He stepped closer, practically in Joey's face. Seto continued "Go to my room and take it off. I'll be there shortly."

Joey sat on Kaiba's huge canopy bed. It was all black silk and wrought-iron roses. He was careful to avoid the bedposts; they brought back vivid memories of the night before.

He had taken the dog costume off and was left in his white undershirt and light blue boxers. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. If he stood, he'd look anxious; but if he made himself comfy on the bed, he'd be inviting more sex. He was still torn when Kaiba walked in.

"Why do you look so worried, pup? I just told you to come up here and take your ridiculous costume off. It's not like I told you to go to my room and get naked," said Kaiba, walking over to stand near Joey. Joey tried to back up but only succeeded in putting his back to one of the bedposts. Seto smirked and stepped closer so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "Why are you so keen to get away from your master, Wheeler?" he asked, placing one of his hands on Joey's waist.

Joey blanched but said, "I don't know whatchya' mean, masta' Seto. I'm simply respectin' your authority and givin' ya the space ya deserve."

Seto took a step back and said, "Clever response, pup. But I'm not here for pleasure, this time."

"Then whattaya want from me?" Joey asked. In his confusion, he slipped and hell backwards onto the bed. He'd grabbed out for the accursed bedpost, but ended up taking Kaiba down on top of him instead.

Seto struggled up so that he was on his hands and knees, straddling a stupefied Joey. "I just said I wasn't here for pleasure. But if you insist, I suppose I can make an exception…"

But before Kaiba could commence with his "exception," the door burst open and Moki was shouting, "Big brother, big brother! There are some people here to s—oh!" Moki broke off as he saw Seto and Joey's compromising position.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled, face turning red with embarrassment. Joey had frozen underneath Kaiba, eyes wide. Kaiba rolled off of Joey and got up. "How many times do I have to tell you to fucking knock? What the hell is so damn important?"

"I'm here to challenge you for my brother's freedom, Seto," said a distinctly feminine voice from the doorway. Kaiba looked up and saw his old flame, Serenity Wheeler, walk in with a Duel Monsters deck and a fierce expression.

"I won't fight you, Serenity," Kaiba said, watching his ex-girlfriend come into his dark bedroom. His voice held no compassion, no feeling.

Serenity stopped in front of him and lifted her face; she came right up to Kaiba's chin. "Why won't you let me duel you, Seto?" she asked, pushing back her shoulders in an effort to look taller. Seto noticed but thought that she'd only succeeded in making her breasts seem larger. He coughed and dismissed the thought.

"This is between me and him, sis. I don't wanna getcha involved," Joey spoke up from his spot on the bed. Serenity looked at him, still in his light blue boxers and white shirt.

Serenity then looked back at Kaiba, who had made no effort to broaden the gap between them. She made a silent decision and said, "Duel me, Seto. Wait!" she held up a hand to stop the protests. "If you win," she continued. "You can have me as your slave instead of my brother. If I win, however, I will take Mokuba until you and Joey figure out your differences."

Kaiba considered it. Getting his backstabbing ex-girlfriend as a slave and getting to punish her however he wanted…taking all his frustration about the remaining feelings he had for her out on her…

After all, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd win; Serenity had always failed at dueling. Maybe that was why she'd gone after Duke and his cheapened version of Duel Monsters. But no, he must focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, I accept your challenge. Where shall we duel?" Kaiba said, grabbing his top deck from the safe on his bedside table.

"The old Battle Box in the library," Serenity answered, leading the way. Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba followed her.

Joey had borrowed a pair of ill-fitting jeans from Kaiba's hamper and was a bit surprised his sister knew the Kaiba Mansion so well. But then again, she and Kaiba had started dating before Duelist Kingdom and had only broken up as a result of Duke Devlin moving to Domino City. The stories varied but most people agreed that Serenity had cheated on Seto with Duke and then broken his heart. Seto had not dated since, preferring to focus on his company and set up the Battle City Tournament.

Kaiba took an early lead in the duel, but Serenity didn't look fazed. Joey and Seto soon noticed something: all of Serenity's deck seemed oddly familiar to them. They realized this too late.

"For my next, and I suspect my final, turn I summon Exodia the Forbidden One," Serenity said with a smile. Kaiba's jaw dropped.

"I knew it! You're using Yugi's original deck! How the hell did you get it?" Seto yelled in disbelief.

"I told him I was going to battle you to rescue Joey and he lent it to me. Now, where's Moki?" said Serenity; Mokuba had disappeared.

"You haven't won yet!" Seto protested.

Serenity flushed. "Right. Okay, Exodia! OBLIVIATE!" she shouted, decimating Kaiba's remaining life points.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Joey laughed as they came out of the old Battle Box. "Shut up, Wheeler. You're still my pup!"

A servant came in. "Master Mokuba is packing his overnight bag. I shall send him to the car with you Miss Serenity."

"Thank you, Kurosake," she said, familiar with the staff.

"Fuck…" Kaiba said.


End file.
